Still Warm
by JadeWerewolf
Summary: Ron makes a visit to his sister Virgnia, whose in the mental ward at St. Mung'o's. But something's terribly wrong. And Ginny's to blame.
1.

Ronald Weasley was off to St. Mungo's again. It was the second time that week. And in fact, he was quite annoyed. His younger sister, Virginia Weasley, was a patient on the mental ward. He was her last friend. On the previous calling, she had been hell to handle. Ron assumed that this visit would be very similar.  
  
"Ginny Weasley." he told the witch at the front desk. She raised her eyebrows and wrote him a visiter's pass. He walked the corridor, on his way to Ginny's room. The hallway was very quiet...and oddly empty. Ron's feet went cold. Something wasn't right.  
  
"Ron!" a voice whispered in his head but it seemed to echo down the corridor. He spun around in confusion. "Ron!" it demanded again. He shook his head and slapped his temple. Your imagining things! he told himself. Nevertheless, he quickened his pace. Ginny's room was two hallways down. The very last in the ward.  
  
The lights in the hallway flickered as the next "Ron!" came. Now, the red head was getting frightened. Thunder rumbled low outside and he jumped. Wait, he thought, the sun was just shining! as he watched rain pour down form the window.  
  
"Ron!" this time the voice wasn't demanding. It was playful and followed by a giggle. Ron put his hand on his wand, just in case. One more hallway to go, he thought as he rounded the corner. The second his foot stepped down the lights went out. "Ginny! That's not funny!" he yelled, panicking.  
  
"Oh, Ron, but it's more fun in the dark!" the voice said. Ron knew it to be Ginny now. And he knew the game. It was the they used to play as children. How it used to thrill her so. But now, Ron had a feeling that the rules had changed, knowing his sister and the state she was in. Virginia Weasley was playing for blood.  
  
Thunder crashed again as her laughter echoed. Ron began to tremble. "Ickle Ronnikins! What's wrong? Are you afraid?" she was laughing at him. "Don't do this, Gin." he whispered, praying that he would be waking up in his bed, any second. "Do what?" she asked playfully. "You know. Not again." he replied.  
  
Then he noticed something. A door was open. Ron hesitantly stepped inside. There was blood splattered on the walls and a corpse on the bed. The blond curly hair was stained crimson. And all could see was a sparking white simle. He ran to the waste basket and wretched. "Ginny? What have you done?"  
  
"Ron!" impatient. It wasn't good to keep Ginny waiting. Ron refused to look into any other rooms. And then he arrived at his sister's. He took a glance and turned away with a cry. Ginny lay sprawled on the, naked. She held a crucifix in her hand and repeatedly shoved it inside her. she moaned as it entered and as she pulled it out.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" her voice asked but it didn't come from her outh. He fell down on all fours and wretched again, not looking behind him. "Remember what we used to do?" the moaning continued. Ron felt tears well up in his eyes. "Remember how you used to shove yourself inside me?!" she asked savagely. "How I moaned liek a whore? And how you hurt me so? Do you remember how I loved the pain?"  
  
Ron dizzied and found his arms could no longer support him. Just when he felt like he was going to fall, a hand wrapped around him, holding him up. It was alabaster and cold. The upturned forearm revealed years of scars that glittered in the lightning. Ginny turned him around, so her tear streaked face was right below her waist. "Remember when I did this?" this time her voice came from he mouth. She pointed to the scar just above her hair. Roughly and deeply as it seemed was carved R-O-N.  
  
"Now," Ginny began, "I want to feel you inside again. And there's no one to stop me." Ron looked up at her and pleaded, "Ginny please! You don't want to do this!" she laughed and threw her hips in his face so his lips touched the tender inside of her female organ. "It's the only way your getting out alive." Ginny told him. "All right." Ron croaked. "Good." she pressed into him again.  
  
Ron's skilled lips and tongue moved fast. And form his sister's cries he was pleasuring her well. He had to admit, he was almost enjoying it, too. She reached a climax and he thougth it was over but then he remembered that Ginny could go for hours. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. When he was naked, she laid herself on the bed, hot and heavy. Ron drove himself in.  
  
The second his seed empitied into her, something painful expolded in his chest. He rolled off of Ginny and whithered on the floor. Virginia grinned, maniacly. "What the hell did you do?!" Ron yelled. "All those years paid off Ron. Of being my friend." Ron glared through the pain. "Oh, that? It's simple. You've got my disease. Now I can go."   
  
"Wait!" Ron shouted but he could see in her eyes that she was gone. Dead and cold. Ginny was gone. Then something clicked inside him. The pain ceased. He stood, walked to the open door and shut it tight. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny." he shook his head. He picked up the crucifix and with it gently strocked his erection back to life. It throbbed and glistened.   
  
He pulled Virginia limp body close to him as he thrust himself inside her again. He moaned a little and said, "She's still warm." 


	2. Warning

WARNING!  
  
Very adult themes. Do not read unless you can handle masturbation, self mutilation, rape, incest, necrophilia and blood.  
  
READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! 


End file.
